Vision of Future
by StellaLuna85
Summary: Eine neue Bekannte, die ein besonderes interesse an Son Gohan und Son Goku zu haben scheint. Das ist aber erst der Anfang der Überraschungen und eines beginnendes Abenteuers.


Gelangweilt sah Son Goten aus dem Fenster. Schon seit Stunden regnete es in Strömen. Er wollte eigentlich mit seinem älteren Bruder und seinem Vater fischen gehen, so bald Son Gohan wieder von der Schule zurück war. Aber das Vorhaben fiel scheinbar wortwörtlich ins Wasser. Und Son Goku würde wohl auch erst nach dem Regen heimkehren, er war bei Muten Roshi um ihn, Kuririn und C 18 zu besuchen. Son Goten ging runter in die Küche und wollte sich etwas zu essen holen, als ihm schon von der Treppe aus der köstliche Duft vom Mittagessen in die Nase stieg. Er rannte in die Küche zu seiner Mutter und fragte mit riesiger Vorfreude, was es denn zum Essen gäbe.

Son Gohan und Videl hatten gerade Schulschluss. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es heute regnen sollte, immer hin hatte der Wetterbericht Sonne angesagt. Somit hatte auch keiner der Beiden einen Regenschirm dabei.

»Na wunderbar, dass kommt dabei raus, wenn man dem Wetterbericht einmal glauben schenkt«, beschwerte sich Videl. Aber zum Glück hatte sie es nicht ganz so weit bis nach Hause. Im Gegensatz zu Son Gohan, der 10 Kilometer entfernt von der Orange Star Highschool wohnte. Der Halbsaiyajin verabschiedete sich von seiner Freundin und flog nach Hause. Videl sah Son Gohan noch kurz nach und flog dann ebenfalls Heim, in Gedanken schon im heißen Wasser, wo sie sich bestimmt aufwärmen wird nach der Kälte. Keinen von ihnen bemerkte die Gestalt, die Son Gohan schon seit heute Morgen beobachtet hatte. Sie stand versteckt im Schatten und ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Und auch hatte sie ihre Aura gelöscht, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn verfolgte. Die Person wusste, wo Son Gohan wohnte, also hätte sie ihn in Ruhe fliegen lassen können und abwarten können. Aber das tat sie nicht. Der Regen kam ihr gerade recht und fast bedauerte sie es, dass sie die Natur nicht beeinflussen konnte. Das ihre schwarzen, schulterlangen Harre nass wurden, störte sie nicht. Ihre braunen Augen waren nur auf Son Gohan gerichtet. Sie machte sich unsichtbar, eine durchaus nützliche Eigenschaft, wie sie immer wieder feststellen musste. Auch wenn sie sich bei dem Wetter mit ihrer schwarzen Kleidung kaum vom Himmel absetzte. Unbemerkt folgte sie ihm weiter hin. Um einen nötigen Abstand machte sie sich keine Gedanken, Son Gohan hatte sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt und er würde sie auch weiter nicht bemerken. Außerdem wäre ein zu großer Abstand fatal, denn immer hin wollte sie ihn weiter im Auge behalten und das hieß sich auch in sein Haus zu schleichen. Mit Sicherheit ein riskantes Unterfangen, aber sie liebte das Risiko. Nur gab es bei dem Wetter nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten sich bei ihn ein zu schleichen, also musste sie in das Haus, wenn er das Haus betrat. Schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit beobachtete sie, dass Son Gohan zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Sie flog noch näher an ihn heran, jetzt war der kritischste Moment, denn nun bestand die Gefahr, dass der Halbsaiyajin sie bemerkte. Son Gohan betrat das Haus und sofort kam ihm ChiChi entgegen, die ihren ältesten Sohn ein Handtuch reichte, immer hin konnte sie nicht riskieren, dass er sich erkältete. Den Moment nutzte Son Gohans Verfolgerin um ins Haus zu schleichen. Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie fast mit Son Goten zusammen geknallt wäre, doch konnte sie noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Überrascht blickte sie zu dem Achtjährigen. Er war eindeutlich ein Sohn von Son Goku, glich er ihm doch bis aufs Haar wie eine Miniaturausgabe. Ihr war bekannt, dass Son Goku einen Sohn hatte, nämlich Son Gohan. Sie beschloss das später zu untersuchen und sich wieder Son Gohan zu zuwenden. Heimlich verkroch sie sich in einen Schatten, immer eine Sicherheit, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Son Gohan, der gerade die Treppen hoch ging. Sie überlegte, ihm zu folgen, entschloss sich dann aber doch dagegen, als sie das Rauschen von Wasser vernahm. Nein, es interessierte sie wirklich nicht wie Son Gohan sich im Wasser aalte. Stattdessen studierte sie nun Son Goten und dessen Mutter, die gerade das Essen auf den Tisch stellte und ihrem Sohn zu verstehen gab, das Geschirr zu tragen. Irgend etwas störte sie und langsam wurde ihr auch bewusst, was hier fehlte: Son Goku. Soweit sie wusste, lebte der Saiyajin noch, doch wo war er nun? Sie schloss ihre Augen und suchte nach seiner Aura, aber da war nichts. Vielleicht hat er sie auch gelöscht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Also konzentrierte sie sich auf die Geräusche im Haus. Sie vernahm das Rascheln eines Stoffes auf Haut, wahrscheinlich trocknete Son Gohan sich gerade ab. Dann war da noch das Gespräch zwischen dessen jüngeren Bruder und seiner Mutter. Von Son Goku fehlte auch in dieser Hinsicht jede Spur. Der Regen prasselte immer stärker gegen die Fensterscheiben, scheinbar war aus den paar Tropfen ein Sturm geworden. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, Son Goku ist bestimmt unterwegs uns steckt im Regen fest. Währe doch schade, wenn er Tod wäre, überlegte sie. Das Tippeln von Füßen erklang auf den Treppen und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Treppe und erblickte Son Gohan, der sich zum Rest seiner Familie gesellte. Während des Essens sah Son Goten mehrmals zum Fenster hinaus. Wenn es weiter so stürmte, würden sie wohl heute nicht mehr fischen gehen.

Es vergingen noch einige Stunden, ehe sich das Wetter wieder beruhigte. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und die Familie saß zusammen im Wohnzimmer und sah fern, als sie hörten, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Drei eilten zu Tür und begrüßten voller Freude Son Goku.

»Ihr scheint mich ja wirklich schon erwartet zu haben. Ähm ChiChi, ist noch etwas zu essen da?« wandte sich der Saiyajin an seine Frau. Diese konnte nur seufzen und deutete ihren Mann sich an den Küchentisch zu setzten. Das ließ sich Son Goku nicht zwei mal sagen, nahm platz und begann mit dem Essen, sobald die schwarzhaarige Frau es auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

»Ach ja, Kuririn und C 18 haben uns morgen zum Picknick eingeladen, so fern das Wetter mitspielt«, erklärte der nun gesättigte Son Goku. ChiChi gefiel die Idee und ihre beiden Söhne freuten sich umso mehr, als sie hörten, dass es dort auch einen See in der Nähe gab, wo man angeln konnte. Ihr Vater hatte nicht vergessen, wann er ihnen versprochen hatte. Die immer noch im Schatten launernde Beobachterin hätte beinahe ihre Tarnung vergessen, als sie den Namen _C 18_ hörte. Sollte das etwas bedeuten, dass C 18 noch lebte und sie sogar mit Kuririn zusammen war? Sie merkte, dass sich hier wohl einiges verändert hatte. Aber dennoch war ein Picknick keine schlechte Idee, denn so konnte sie sich ein Bild von der Gruppe Z machen. Anfangs galt ihr Interesse nur Son Gohan und Son Goku, aber nun wollte sie auch gerne wissen, wie sich der Rest ihrer Freunde entwickelt hatte. Und was sich vielleicht noch alles geändert hatte. Son Gohan beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen und noch etwas zu lernen, bevor er ins Bett ginge. Er ging die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Sie konnte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, galt ihre Priorität doch ihm. Sie verschwand wieder aus dem Schatten und wollte ihm folgen. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie aus dem Schatten heraus kam und sich wieder unsichtbar machte- im Schatten musste sie diese Fähigkeit nicht anwenden- entdeckte Son Goku sie. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war er bei ihr, packte sie am rechten Handgelenk und wirbelte sie gegen die Eingangstür, die darauf hin in kleine Teile zersplitterte, und sie flog aufs freie Gelände. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Lärm und der schnellen Reaktion Son Gokus richteten nun auch Son Gohan, Son Goten und ChiChi ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen.

»Wer bist du? Und was willst du von uns?« erkundigte der Saiyajin sich.

»Wir sehen uns wieder«, antwortete sie nur, machte sich wieder unsichtbar und verschwand lautlos im Schatten der Bäume. Son Goku konnte ihr nur Ahnungslos hinter her sehen.

»Ich nehme an, dass sie uns schon länger beobachtet hat«, vermutete sein ältester Sohn, der nun neben ihn trat. Son Goku konnte das nur mit einem Nicken quittieren. Auch wenn weiter hin im Ungewissen gingen sie wieder ins Haus. Die Fragen wer sie war, was sie von ihnen wollte und woher sie kam lag in der Luft. Und es war nicht klar, ob sie Freund oder Feind war. Wenn sie ein Freund war, wieso ist sie dann verschwunden und hat sich solange versteckt gehalten. Demnach musste sie ein Feind sein und das beruhigte die Familie nicht, denn sie konnte mehr oder weniger unbemerkt ins Haus schleichen. Sie beschlossen ihr heutiges Erlebnis dem Rest der Gruppe Z zu erzählen, vielleicht wusste ja einen von ihnen, wer sie war. Ans Schlafen dachte momentan Keiner, denn vielleicht tauchte sie ja wieder auf und dann wollten sie vorbereitet sein. Auch wenn ihnen nicht bewusst war wie man am Besten einen Gegner besiegen sollte, der sich unsichtbar machen kann.

»Nur weil sie sich unsichtbar machen kann, heißt es nicht, dass wir keine Chance haben sie im Zweifelsfall zu besiegen«, fiel Son Gohan ein, »Vielleicht kann Piccolo sie ja hören. Als Namekianer hat er bessere Ohren als wir.«

Dem konnten Son Goku und Son Gohan nur zustimmen. ChiChi hielt sich aus dem Gespräch raus. Für sie war die Fremde nur eine weitere Möglichkeit für ihre Männer sich zu kloppen. Die Zeit strich dahin und ChiChi beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Ihr Mann ging mit ihr zusammen ins Schlafzimmer, er wollte nicht, dass sie Opfer der Unbekannten wird. Während ChiChi langsam ins Land der Träume glitt, blieb Son Goku wach. Ein Teil von ihm sagte zwar, dass sie keine große Gefahr darstellte, aber ein anderer Teil, wohl sein Saiyajininstinkt, warnte ihn unvorsichtig zu werden. So vergingen Stunden und aus der Nacht des alten Tages wurde der Morgen eines neuen Tages. Die Familie packte ihre Picknicksachen und fuhren mit dem Auto zu dem Feld, wo das Picknick stattfinden sollte. Son Goku und seine Söhne haben die Nacht nicht geschlafen, dennoch waren sie guter Laune und fern ab jeglicher Erschöpfung. Sie fuhren fast 2 Stunden und waren froh endlich am Ziel zu sein. Vor allem Son Goten, der sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Angeln mit seinem Vater und seinem älteren Bruder freute. Bis sie soweit waren, konnte er mit Trunks spielen bzw. trainieren. Der wartete schon freudig auf seinen besten Freund, besonders, da sein Vater nicht mitgekommen ist. Vegeta wollte die Zeit zum Trainieren nutzen, und sie nicht mit einem dämlichen Picknick vergeuden.

»Ah seid ihr ja endlich...Nanu, was ist mit dir los Son Goku, stimmt etwas nicht«, erkundigte Kuririn sich bei seinem Freund. Dieser nickte und begann dann zu erzählen, was ihm gestern Abend wiederfahren war.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie uns umbringen wollte, denn dann hätte sie es früher tun können«, überlegte Son Gohan am Ende der Ausführungen seines Vaters.

»Aber ihr wisst auch nicht, wie lange sie euch beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht hat sie es erst zu dem Zeitpunkt geschafft nahe genug an euch heran zu kommen«, meinte Tenshinhan.

»Jedenfalls sollten wir vorsichtig sein, gerade weil wir nicht wissen was sie vorhat«, mahnte Piccolo, der die ganze Zeit schon die Ohren gespitzt hatte und auf jedes Geräusch genau achtete. Doch bisher hatte er nichts verdächtiges mitbekommen. Der Rest der Gruppe Z stimmte ihm zu.

»Und woher wollt ihr wissen, dass sie jetzt nicht hier ist?« warf Bulma ein.

»Bisher hab ich noch nichts gehört.«

Damit endete die Unterhaltung über die Fremde und sie widmeten sich dem geplanten Picknick. Es verlief ruhig und friedlich und endlich kamen Son Goku und seine Söhne dazu zu fischen. ChiChi konnte heute Abend dann ihr neues Rezept für Fisch ausprobieren. Sie genossen die Ruhe des Tages, vor allem nach den Ereignissen von gestern Abend. Obwohl sie gehofft hatten, dass sie die Ruhe noch länger genießen konnten. Der Kampf gegen Boo lag erst ein halbes Jahr zurück und wieder schienen Probleme in der Luft zu liegen. Piccolo stand auf, drehte sich um und schoss einen Kiball in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldes. Sofort richteten auch der Rest seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stelle, wo sich ein Schatten von den Bäumen abzeichnete. Elegant landete die Unbekannte vor ihnen.

»Da hab ich die Ohren eines Namekianers wohl doch unterschätzt«, sagte sie sarkastisch.

»Wie lange bist du schon hier?« fragte Son Goku.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte gespielt süß: »Die Frage müsste eher lauten: War ich jemals weg?« Sie liebte es zu spielen.

»Was willst du von uns?«

»Ich bin neugierig, ob ihr wirklich so stark seid, wie immer behauptet wird.«

»Du willst uns nicht umbringen?« mischte sich Son Goten ein.

»Kommt drauf an, ob ihr stark genug seid, um zu überleben.« Mit diesen Worten griff sie Son Goku an. Dieser war auf eine Aktion dieser Art bereits vorbereitet und konnte sich dementsprechend verteidigen. Seine Freunde hielten sich erst mal heraus, denn bis jetzt hatte der Saiyajin alles im Griff. Es schien sogar so, als wenn er die Oberhand hätte.

»Wir haben uns umsonst sorgen gemacht«, fiel Kuririn auf.

Der Kampf dauerte eine Weile so an und Son Gokus Gegnerin wich immer weiter zurück. Er hatte den Sieg schon so gut wie sicher. Plötzlich wendete sich das Blatt und sie übernahm die Führung des Kampfes. Son Goku eben so wie die anderen waren überrascht, dabei hatte er schon so gut wie gewonnen. Aber er hatte Probleme ihre Angriffe zu parieren, sie war schneller als er. Aber so leicht gab er nicht auf, er hatte auch noch einen Trick in Reserve. Erst brachte er Abstand zwischen sich und ihr, dann verwandelte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Nur das beeindruckte sie gar nicht.

»Wenn du meinst, dass dir das das Leben rettet, dann irrst du dich.« Sie griff wieder an und wieder hatte Son Goku die Oberhand in dem Kampf. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit übernahm sie wieder die Führung. Diesmal hatte sie aber mehr Schwierigkeiten.

»Mit einem Super Saiyajin kann sie wohl doch nicht mithalten.« Die Aussage von Son Gohan wunderte die Anderen nicht, denn das hätte sie doch sehr gewundert. Dafür das Son Goku nun als Super Saiyajin kämpfte, war sein Vorteil sehr gering. Er erkannte ihre Schwachstelle: sie war schnell und wendig, aber ihre Ausdauer war nicht überragend. Er musste also nur abwarten und dann würde sie früher oder später nachgeben müssen. Sorgen machten sich seine Freunde nicht mehr, denn sie hatten ihre Schwäche ebenfalls erkannt. Was sie im Gegensatz dazu nicht erkannten, war die Aura die sich ihnen nährte und über ihnen schweben blieb. Die Aura von Son Goku hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Er war überrascht, dass er Son Goku kämpfen sah, denn seine Gegnerin hatte ihre Aura gelöscht. Er kannte ihren Kampfstil, die Bewegungen ähnlich einem Jaguar auf der Jagd. Aber das konnte nicht sein.

»Pai-_Chan_?«

Angesprochene und umher stehende sahen augenblicklich zu der Stimme hoch. Und alle erstarrten: Trunks! Sie wunderten sich, was er hier tat und vor allem, woher kannte er die Fremde? Diese nutzte den Moment, wurde unsichtbar und verschwand lautlos. Darauf achtete niemand mehr so richtig. Langsam schwebte der Halbsaiyajin zu ihnen herunter.

»Sie ist weg«, bemerkte Son Gohan.

Trunks achtete nicht auf ihn, viel erstaunter war er, sich selbst zu sehen...nur um einige Jahre älter. Und dieser schüttelte den Kopf: »Ich denke nicht das sie weg ist. Was wollte sie von euch?«

»Die Frage ist doch eher, was willst du hier?« erkundigte sich C 18.

Trunks lächelte und antwortete ausweichend auf die Frage. Eigentlich hatte ihn ein ungutes Gefühl hier her geführt und dem wollte er nachgehen. Bevor er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er sich nicht irrte, erzählte er der Gruppe Z nichts davon.

»Und woher kennst du sie?« stellte Piccolo nun die Frage, die am meisten interessierte.

»Du meinst Pai-_Chan_? Shan Pai Pai und ich haben uns vor über 20 Jahren kennen gelernt. Ihre Eltern wurden von den Cyborgs getötet und wir haben uns kurz darauf getroffen. Wir waren seitdem fast jeden Tag zusammen. Bis vor 5 Jahren, sie meinte sie hätte noch etwas zu erledigen und ist darauf hin verschwunden. Ich hätte nicht erwartet sie hier wieder zu treffen.« Trunks hielt sich bei seiner Erklärung kurz, falls sie wirklich in der Nähe sein sollte. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn man alles über sie wusste.

»Daher kannte sie also auch den Super Saiyajin. Hat Son Gohan sie damals auch trainiert?« Son Goku hatte gemerkt, dass Shan Pai Pai kämpfen konnte.

»Teilweise. Pai-_Chan _konnte Son Gohan nie richtig leiden, keine Ahnung was sie gegen ihn hatte. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass sie gegen dich kämpfen wollte«, sprach er an Son Goku gewandt, »Sie wollte schon immer wissen, ob du wirklich so stark bist, wie immer gesagt wurde.«

»Davon konnte sie sich überzeugen, Son Goku hatte klar die Oberhand«, fand der Namekianer. »Auch wenn sie erstaunlich schnell war.«

»Die Geschwindigkeit war schon immer ihr Vorteil. Na ja, kein wunder bei einem Sukairaijin wie ihr.«

Jetzt war die Gruppe Z erst recht überrascht. Von Sukairaijins hatten sie noch nie gehört. Also klärte Trunks sie über die Rasse auf. Jedenfalls soweit er es von Shan Pai Pai gehört hatte.

»Sukairaijins sind eigentlich ein eher sanftmütiges Volk gewesen. Sie haben sich selten in Kriege eingemischt, wussten aber sich zu verteidigen. Dabei können sie sich entscheiden, ob sie die Natur oder die Zeit beherrschen wollen und je nachdem wurden sie dann darin ausgebildet. Die Natur zu beherrschen heißt, Elemente zu Beschwören, sich die Umgebung zum Vorteil zu machen und Kontrolle über das Wetter zu haben. Wenn man sich dafür entscheidet die Zeit zu beherrschen bedeutet das, die Zeit für sich selbst beschleunigen oder verlangsamen zu können. Darüber hinaus hatte erfahrene Sukairaijins auch die Macht Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Ansonsten gibt es noch grundsätzliche Dinge, über die ein Sukairaijin verfügt. Zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen und Visionen zu haben. Pai-_Chan_ kann zudem noch mit Schatten verschmelzen, eigentlich eine Eigenschaft, die man bei der Naturbeherrschung erlernt, aber sie hat sich dafür entschieden, die Zeit zu ihrem Element zu machen.« Trunks vermutete, dass die Visionen sie auch hier her geführt haben, aber den Gedanken verschwieg er.

»Sanftmütig? Also diese Shan Pai Pai ist alles andere als sanftmütig«, stellte ChiChi fest.

Darauf antwortete Trunks nicht. Einerseits wusste er, dass sie auch ihre andere, gutmütige Seite hatte und andererseits stellte sie die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel da. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die Freunde flogen zur Capsule Corporation. Dort wollten ChiChi und Bulma den Fisch zu bereiten.


End file.
